Unspoken Words
by Freyra
Summary: After having a hangover, the two men suffer some serious sexual tension. (Excuse some grammar/spelling. With no sleep this past week, trying to write is hard. But I tried.)
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first story(at least with this pairing ._.) be easy on me. I also don't own these characters. Rated M for a reason. Will write more if people right more. Reviews are always nice~.**

**If you're confused, it's way after the action happened. The city is settling down, and there aren't that much crazy unhuman/abnormal like things wandering on Earth. Piers was fixed somehow, and isn't a b.o.w anymore. He returns and stuff, and yepyep.)**

* * *

Heart hammering—the B.S.A.A captain awakes. Chris Redfield's eyes slowly flutter open and he blinks up at his ceiling through dark lashes. The soldier sits up after a few seconds of staring blankly at the ceiling, and looks around. The man moans quietly, putting a hand to his forehead. An intense headache came right in time—ruining his morning. He barely remembered what happened the night before—or how he got into this bed. The man only remembered drinking, a lot. He groans low in his throat then tries to get over his hang over. Chris closes his eyes.

"Mm, Captain," Says a tired voice beside him.

The man's eyes open quickly. The blood from Chris' face drains completely as he slowly cranes his head to the side, to see one of his fellow B.S.A.A members, lying beside him, stomach and chest exposed, blanket covering his lower portion.

"Piers?" Chris' voice was small.

The boy smiles, until that peaceful expression changes off his face as if he realizes something, and he jumps out of bed, almost falling to the floor, but catching himself in time.

"Holy—Captain! Why are you in my bed? How did you get here? And why the hell are you half naked!?"

Chris slides out of bed, trying to keep his cool and trying to keep himself looking calm and acts as if he wasn't sleeping half naked next to Piers Nivans—one of his soldiers—who was a B.O.W at one point—a young man—his subordinate.

"Listen, Nivans," Chris' eyebrows furrow and he rubs his forehead, "I'm as confused as you are. But for the sake of the B.S.A.A—"

"For the sake of my sanity, Captain, you better tell me what the hell happened last night to me!" The young soldier's heart is hammering in his ears, and he could barely think straight, "Please, Chris, just… tell me."

"I don't know!"

Piers grabs Chris' shoulders and shakes him roughly, "God damn it! Tell me!"

"I said, I don't know!"

"Captain."

"What?"

"Remember. Now."

The man blinks and tries to remember, and successfully he does.

* * *

_ "Another round!" Chris laughed loudly, and smirked at the bartender—who he remembered he threw liquor before being back in the B.S.A.A._

_"C-Captain," Piers slurred, "I-I think I'm drunk." He laughed like a child. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder._

_"You know, Piers, y-you're a great soldier," Chris praised the male and there was also a slur in his voice._

_"Thanks," He said with a big smile._

_Chris dropped his glass and looks down at Piers who looked at the male in confusion._

_"Let's go to your room, and talk about some stuff—like our next mission." Chris said. Piers gave a small nod and followed the older man._

_They arrived in their room, but within seconds, the soldiers were suddenly all over each other, caressing, embracing, and rubbing. Chris' hands grabbed a handful of the younger male's brunette hair, causing him to draw out a quiet, but audible moan. His lips continue to travel down from his lips to his neck, and lower at the exposed flesh of the male's v-neck._

_"Captain," the word fell beautifully out of his lips, and Chris growled low in his throat, unable to control the rage of lust now surging through him._

_"Damn it, Piers," Chris' angrily pushes the males back against a near by bed._

* * *

"I remember something," Chris says quietly, his face red, feeling heat rise through his body. He suddenly felt very aroused at the little piece of the flashback he had gotten. '_Damn it, Chris. Get yourself together._'

Piers looks around for his clothing, looking at his watch frantically, and then looks up at Chris as he throws on his jeans. Chris' eyes immediately wander over the sun kissed skin, and his abs. They were unrealistically defined. He swallows, and repeats himself, his voice loud and clear.

"I remember a slight thing, Piers," He says, now looking for his clothing.

"It'd be nice if you can tell me, sir," He says, his voice now professional-like it usually is.

"Well, we drank, a lot. I-I then just asked if you wanted to speak of our missions in your room. You said yes, then, we just sort of started making out and doing... that."

"That?" Piers eyes widened. "I had sex with a soldier, fuck." He whispered to himself.

"What time is it?" Chris asked, impatiently, trying to just get over the subject, but the paranoid soldier in his bedroom kept him from doing so.

"9:28, the morning, sir. In about two minutes, the men will be downstairs, eating breakfast. We have enough time to-" Piers looked him up and down, and bit his lip, "get dressed."

The two men hurriedly put on their clothing and boots and rushed down stairs.

Piers eyes widened when his attention fell on his captain's neck. There was a pink and red mark, pretty noticeable, just plastered on the side. He pointed it out and asked how he could cover it up, and Chris noted that he also had a few marks on his neck.

'God, damn,' Chris thinks while making a face. "Let's ignore it," He says, "Pretend it's not there. Act as if nothing happened last night either."

Piers blinked his hazel eyes.

"That's an order, Piers." Chris warns, and the younger male bites his lip while rubbing his neck.

"Yes, sir." He finally confirms.

* * *

After eating, the group decides to go and do anything fitness-related. Some men jog, some men do some lifting, some boxing. Chris decides to go on a jog to get his mind straight, while Piers was doing some lifting, doing the same as Chris was-trying to get his mind straight.

The younger soldier, when done, decides to go for a shower, but bumps into a shirtless, sweaty Chris, who had been doing the same.

'How cliché,'

Piers thinks, irritated. "Sorry, captain."

Chris rolls his eyes and walks past him, but turns in an other door way.

"Piers, I'm sorry for last night, we were just really..."

"Drunk." He finishes, still watching.

Chris laughs and nods, "That, and, well, uh, I don't know." He runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Me neither, Captain." Piers agrees, leaning against a wall. It's empty in the small hall, and the tensions between them rises.

Chris keeps quiet, "Well, I-I'll see you later, then, soldier." He gives a nod, and was about to turn but Piers chases after him, unsure of what to say. He grabs Chris' arms and spins him, realizing his face is about 3 inches away from each other.

Chris' eyes go wide and he stares into his eyes, unsure what to do in such an awkward situation.

Piers looks at the man's lips, and he licks his own, suddenly craving to kiss him.

_'Oh no.'_ H_e _thinks, in shock. No, he couldn't want to do such a thing! He was sober! And straight, he knew for sure. He had plenty women, no doubt, but why is it that suddenly after a drunken night he felt unbelievably attracted to him? Piers gulps, and remembers. When he had first really spoke to Chris, he found him attractive. But in a manly, brotherly way. Not in a homosexual way-ever.

His mind went blank, and he leans in.

Chris does the same as his mind just shuts down. Their lips touch for around two seconds until they hear footsteps.

They pull away before they can get carried away, and both of their faces are pale.

_What the hell, Piers? _He wanted to just melt into the ground and leave from his sight. He was just a wreck.

"I-I'm just going to uh, go, Captain.. I-I'll talk to you-later." Piers voice was shaky a bit. Chris couldn't even speak, so he just nodded at the brunette and they went their separate ways.

Chris arrived in his room and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were dark, he had hickeys, his hair was messy. He scowled at himself and pushed Piers out of his mind, and lay down in bed.

Yet, he failed, and he bit his lip.

He tries to rest, but he can't stop thinking of the incident, what happened the night before and so on.

Suddenly, his door creaked open, and he sat up, confused. He thought he'd locked it. Apparently not, since some kid was barging in like it was some type of party. That was a number one pet peeve. The man barely had privacy, especially when he went to try to sleep.

"Listen, here-"

The silhouette walked in closer.

"God damn it, I want you." Says a voice.

_Piers._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Heya! I enjoyed writing the first chapter, so I decided, to do the next one. I dunno, this pairing makes me go, asdfghjhkl. I had so much fun writing this :D** **Anywho... the characters aren't mine.)**

* * *

Chris' lay there, in shock, staring at the younger soldier before him, lingering on his words.

_'God damn it, I want you.'_

He licked his lips, and sat up. He noticed that Piers was shirtless, showing a bit of scars on some parts of his bare chest. He traced them with his brown eyes, imagining how Piers would react if he glided his finger over them. He stiffened at his thoughts. '_Damn it, why am I thinking like that! He's just a regular guy, my soldier. That's it._' He bit down on his lip, and then waited to see if Piers was going to say anything else.

"Captain," He says, moving in close to the stiff male on the bed, "did you hear me?"

"Yes," He responds quietly.

"Good." He smirks, "Get up."

"Who are you to give me orders, soldier?" The captain stands up, towering a bit over the younger male, who was unbelievably amused—and aroused at the roughness of his voice. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Well," Piers moistens his lips and straightens up, head high, "You just listened to me."

Chris takes a moment to realize that he did get up right after the comment and his eyes narrow at him. He secretly enjoyed how teasing and sarcastic Piers was, but _he_ wanted to be in charge. After all, he was the captain.

"You think you can tell me what to do, Nivans?" His voice was deep and husky.

"No, Captain," Piers shakes his head, a small grin curving upon his lips, "but you sure did listen to me. It's a fact." Piers chuckles.

Chris grabs the boy pulls him. A look of utter surprise flashes upon his face and Chris smiles, taking in the unbelievably handsome males appearance. His pouted lips now open a bit, his eyes wide. He found it so damn attractive, until the expression changes to a mischievous one. His once open lips form into a devilish smirk, and his eyes squint a bit, questioning his next move. Chris' growled low and quiet. He wanted to wipe that look off his face.

"I'm in charge here, Piers." Chris says, letting him go.

"I'd like to see if that's true, Captain." Piers responds while backing up against a wall. He slid his fingers into his hair and looked the captain up and down. His lips were still curved into that smirk.

"Take that goddamn look off your face," Chris warns, moving towards him, "That's an order."

"What if I don't, Captain?" Usually, he wouldn't question an order, but now, he just wanted to play. Piers wanted to see what the man would do. The look on Chris' face showed pure annoyance, and Piers couldn't help but smile at him, seeing how sexually frustrated he was. It made Chris look so weak- even though he had such an intimidating appearance.

"Did I annoy you, Chris?"

The captain didn't reply, but grab his arms, pin them above his head, and kiss him roughly and angrily on the lips.

Piers eyes closed slowly, and he held in a couple moans as he shoved his tongue in his mouth. Chris pressed up against him and bit on his lower lip. He pulled away long enough to say, "You sure did fucking annoy me. Now, you're going to have to listen to me."

The sound in his voice makes Piers shudder in pleasure. He was already hard and he needed attention; needed love; needed release.

Chris notices the younger males arousal, and he smiles at him, like a child who just found out an outrageous secret.

"So, you like this kind of stuff, don't you soldier?"

Piers kept quiet and licked his lips. He looked down, unbelievably embarrassed, and aroused at how controlling the other man was.

"Speak, god damn it," Chris grabs his face in his hands, forcing him to look up at him, "I said, do you like this kind of stuff?"

"Yes," Piers chokes out, not used to being the submissive. This was also not how he planned the scene to go—he wanted Chris to be the one being spoken to like that; wanted to see _him _squirm under him.

"Wow, you're a whore." Chris laughs and lets him go. He gestures towards the bed, "Go. Sit down. And open your mouth."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Piers eyes widen. He's never did that before, nor did he plan on doing so. Suddenly, he regrets speaking. Chris glares down at him and he takes off his belt.  
"Did I tell you to speak?" He grabs a handful of his hair and forces his head back, "Look at you. Can't even follow fucking orders, you're pathetic."

Piers let out a quiet noise of pleasure, and Chris' notices it. He pulls his head back further by his hair, causing the noise to come out louder and dragged out.

"Say it," Chris says, "Say my name."

"Chris." Piers says, keeping his voice steady.

"No, I mean, _fucking say it._" He pulls his hair again and grabs his erection through his pants.

Piers gasps, "Chris!"

He smirks to himself, and nods, "That's much better."

Chris lowers his pants and boxers, and shoves his cock into Piers mouth. At first, Piers gagged and moved away but Chris pulled his hair towards it, forcing him to suck. Seeing his head bob up and down on him made the captain more aroused. He groaned low.

"Piers," He shuddered while Piers skillfully sucked on his cock, lingering on his head then going right back down over and over.

Piers finally moved away when he felt he was done, and didn't get yelled at. Piers eyes showed how turned on he was, and Chris couldn't help but flash a wide smile at the male.

"You should see your face," Chris notes, while unzipping Piers jeans, "you're so turned on but you don't want me to see it."

Piers pink tongue slid over his lips, moistening them before he replied.

"Sir, I'm-I'm not turned on."

He lowers his pants and boxers, "Hard to believe. Now, get on the bed fully, bent over. I want your face in the pillows, since you're going to be screaming. I don't want any one to hear—even though that would make me very happy."

_Screaming? _Piers thought, his face going bright red_. Holy fuck._

Piers did as told and buried his face in the pillows. Chris was sucking on one finger as he did so, and he finally joined him on the bed.

"This may hurt," He warns, as he shoves his middle finger in Piers' ass, causing the boy to squirm under him. Chris grabbed his waist with his other hand as his finger slowly penetrated his anus.

The boy continued squirming.

"Take it like a soldier, Nivans!" Chris says, smacking his hand on his ass. The boy stopped squirming. His ass stung. _A lot._ He could almost feel his hand mark start to form on his cheek, and it felt like that would bruise. Chris smiles at the red mark and then, within seconds, he forces his cock inside him, taking the soldier by surprise.

"Captain!" He exclaims, squirming once more. He was large—almost too large for Piers to handle. He groaned low in his throat.

Chris ignored his cry of pain and began to move slowly within him. Piers got relaxed, and he soon began to enjoy it.

Loud sounds of pleasure filled the air for a few minutes until they both reached their climax.

"Chris," Piers clung on to the bed sheets for dear life as he came all over the bed. Right after, Chris came, his eyes shut as he pressed his chest on Piers' back, his world spinning.

Chris fell to Piers' side, and he let out an exhausted sigh. Piers lay down next to him, and they both stared up at the ceiling, coming down from their high.

"Captain?" Piers said, turning to him.

"Yes, Piers?"

"We need to do that again some time." He smiles at him, a bit nervous on what Chris would say to the comment, but feels better when the male smiles back and says, "Of course."

Piers lays his head on his chest, and they drift into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

So, when I started finishing up this chapter, my browser x'd out. This would have been put up hours or days ago but my laptop is complete rubbish. So, here you go. I hope you enjoy.

A little short chapter full of what everyone wants in a R.E fanfic. ;D

Characters are not mine.

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud._

"Captain?"

Chris' eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard someone banging on his door furiously. He sighs and closes his eyes again, before he heard more angry yells from behind his door. He growled.

"Don't stress," Said the tired brunette beside him, resting his neck into his. Piers smiles into his neck then kisses it, calming the irritated man down so they can both fall asleep again.

"Captain, we've been looking for you and Piers since last night, and we couldn't find you! Open the door, or all of us will open it and see what the hell you've been doing."

Piers tenses as he feels the captain shift uncomfortably away from him. His expression changed into sadness, like a little dog who had never got their treat, or a child who had been bullied several times. Chris could have just told them, "go away, I'm up, Piers is here", and they could have slept and not ruined his slumber. But no, of course. They both had to get up to shut the other nosy B.S.A.A soldiers up and then do some usual damn work. They could really never have time for each other, can they? Piers narrows his eyes in frustration then buries his head in the pillow, where Chris' head was before.

"Damn it," Chris groans as he rushes for clothing. "Get up."

"Why?" Piers complains like a child on school morning. This takes Redfield by surprise. Piers never complained. Piers could literally be thrown into a pile full of dog poo and not even complain about it. Sure, he'd be pissed, but that's besides the point.

"I said, get up," Chris repeats, his voice low. Piers sighs then gets up.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He says, mockingly as he stumbles for clothes. Piers didn't want to do business, it was like school. You had to go through it. You had to wake up early for it. You had to be surrounded in it. He needed a day off, like an actual full day off. No drinks, no people, just sleep. And as did Chris, who's eyes were so dark and creepy he was starting to look like one of the few zombies outside.

"I need a day," Chris suddenly says, like he went into Piers mind and ripped his thoughts out.

"I do too," Piers bites his lip as he puts on his pants. Chris sighs and he walks towards the shirtless soldier, and kisses his neck, to relax them both. Piers leans towards his touch, already feeling chills going through his body. The brunette runs his fingers through Chris' hair, and down his back, to his ass. The captain quickly twitches then moves to look at that mischievous smile of his. Chris bites the other's lip hard, and tugged at it to basically say, 'don't do that, or I'll hurt you'.

Piers chuckles at the no-worded message, then grabs it again. Immediately, Chris moves his hands away and grips his wrists rather hard. He spins him, then hits him on his round ass, that Chris had buried his cock into. Hearing that yelp that the younger soldier did and how red his skin had gotten, he couldn't help himself. Chris grabbed his face and kissed him furiously.

"Mmm."

Chris and Piers begin to lose themselves in each others kiss and they immediately grab at each other, for more. They moan quietly and nip gently at each others lips, cherishing the moment.

"I want more," Piers pleads, suddenly, after finally getting breath from the kiss. The captain smiles and runs his fingers through his hair. "Trust me, you will get more." He promised after bringing their lips together once more, bringing his hands down to Piers' ass.

"Captain! We're coming in!"

Chris stops and puts his forehead against Piers', then sighs angrily. "Put your clothes on, Nivans." He growls.

"Yes... sir." He responds with a lot of effort while pulling on his clothing. After finishing, the soldier answers the door.

"Nivans? What are you doing in here?"

"He was sick last night," Chris comes to the rescue, "and I wished to speak with him about some missions. It's not that much of your concern, men. All of you, get dressed and get to the shooting range."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison before going their separate ways.

* * *

It was around 6 PM, and everyone was at the shooting range. They'd been shooting for hours.

"Nice shot," Chris smirked at the sniper, pleased with his shooting. He hit the fake bodies in the head or in the heart every time.

"Thanks, captain. I know." He winked at the man before turning back to concentrating on his aiming.

"You've got pretty good aim." Chris complimented him once more. Piers laughed to himself, loosening up a bit from being so damn concentrated.

_Boom!_

Piers looked up to see he had shot one of the bodies in the crotch area, which took the two men by surprise. He didn't mean to do that. Or at least, he didn't think so. His mind was sort of wrapped around earlier and the night before, and how unfocused he was suddenly. The other soldiers looked at the male in amusement and shock.

"I didn't mean to do that, captain." Piers murmured awkwardly. Chris chuckled at the sexual frustrated male before him. It was totally obvious he was thinking about earlier.

"About that promise..." Chris said slowly, watching everyone shoot. Piers gulped, then looked back up at Chris, waiting for him to continue the unfinished sentence. He smiled, "you know what I'm gonna say soldier. You better get your ass in my room as soon as possible. I'm not done with you. At all." Chris said quietly, so only him and Piers could hear.

"Y-Yes sir."

* * *

Piers had opened the door slowly, then locked it behind him. Chris was sitting quietly on the bed, waiting patiently for him to walk in fully. Silence filled the room until a husky voice echoed against the walls, making Piers take a big breath.

"Piers."

The soldier blinked in the darkness, then tried to figure out where Chris was.

"It's so dark, I can't see where you are," Piers says, his voice loud, as if darkness effected sound. He heard a chuckle in response, followed by a hand on his back, "that's the point."

He almost melts into his touch, but keeps himself calm.

"Find the bed."

Piers quickly tries to remember how the room looked with light in it, and then walked slowly towards the bed, fearing he may fall. But Chris was right there behind him, making sure he doesn't do so.

Piers gets naked because he feels it's a mandatory thing to do before he steps into his bed. Chris was naked already. Hearing his p d to the feeling. He squirmed a bit, then relaxed after a while, knowing the consequences. He was sure he still had that redhand print of Chris' on his ass and he certainly didn't want another.

Chris moves his hand slowly and gently, trying not to hurt him like last time. Piers closes his eyes and moans quietly.

"Mmm, Captain."

Chris smirks then plants a few kisses on his ass, back, and neck. Piers shudders a bit under him, on the edge of his seat, not knowing what will happen next. The captain's lip go into a straight line as he concentrated on angling himself differently inside of Piers when he slides in. They both gasp at the new angle, and slowly, he begins to move.

"Ah... ah..."

It's certainly gentler than before and they both are enjoying it. Chris finally hits this spot where Piers tightens completely and almost squeals in delight, but lets out this little purr. Chris raises an eyebrow and tries to get that same sound out, repeating his moves, but he fails. Chris pushes it aside though, and loses himself in the moment once more.

Piers' eyes are closed shut and his biting down on the billow beneath him. He was close. "Go... go a little faster." He suddenly pleads, feeling his head spin. Chris obeys and goes a bit faster. The room is quiet until a large gasp escapes Piers' throat as his world fades.

"Damn," he moans, spilling his seed all over the blanket. Chris lets out a soft moan which is unusual, then comes behind him as well. They both come down from their high as they lay in the darkness.

"That was... _amazing_," Piers says quietly. It was so peculiar to see him in such a state, but then again- everything was peculiar at this point. The sex, the flirty comments, and so on.

Chris didn't respond, just ran his fingers through his hair, then grin.

They talk for a few minutes, or maybe even an hour or so(they were both unsure of the time, besides, they didn't want to get up and check), until they both fall asleep, both exhausted from earlier and the sex they just had. Piers nuzzled into his neck as if he was a cute, little cat, and Chris wraps his arms around him.


End file.
